


Matchmaker, Matchmaker

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: fiftysomething [28]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You're a total Prentissaurus Hotch.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matchmaker, Matchmaker

“Then what happened?” Emily asked.

“Oh my God,” Jordan laughed. “You really want a blow by blow of the entire evening?”

“Yes. C'mon, throw me a bone here, Agent Todd.”

Hotch walked out onto the balcony. He put Emily’s tea and a honey bottle shaped like a bear on the table. He handed her a small piece of paper before bending down to kiss her lips. It said ‘kids asleep, husband needy’. She smiled as she folded it again. He could wait just a while.

“We went to the movies to see _Hit Man_.” Jordan said. “It was a little lame so we made fun of it. I think our shenanigans were more fun than the movie. After that we went to the Georgetown Diner for burgers and ice cream.”

“And…” Emily pressed.

“We went back to his place for some really hot casual sex.”

“Oh shit, for real.”

“No Emily.” She laughed. Jordan’s laugh was always gay. It was the kind of laughter you wanted to bottle up and hold onto for the times life gave you its ass to kiss. “He dropped me at home and said he’d stop by on Sunday to throw the football around with the boys.”

Jordan was the mother of 8 year old twins Nicholas and Keegan. They were good boys, sweet kids who needed a positive male influence in their lives. Their mother was very protective of who she let spend time with them. Their father didn’t want anything to do with her after he found out Jordan was pregnant…Emily wasn’t sad to see that bastard go. She and the boys were doing well but they craved a father.

“He loves them.” Emily said.

“Well, some may call me biased but they are quite loveable.” Jordan replied.

“You're not biased at all. Derek loves the boys, you adore CeCe…”

“Gee, Em, I wonder where you're going with this.”

“I'm starting to think you two aren’t getting together on purpose.”

“What purpose?”

“You want to give me more grey hairs. I’ll be completely silver by the end of the year.”

“Oh yeah right.” Jordan said. “You know how I feel about Derek, Em. It’s just that…getting together because we don’t want to be alone is a bad idea.”

“What about because you adore each other?” Emily asked. She added honey to her hot tea, stirring it. Then she lit her nightly clove.

“Adore and love aren’t the same thing.” Jordan reasoned. “You know how much I appreciate your um…”

“Butting in?”

“I was going to say concern. I truly appreciate it. Whatever happens with Derek and I, it will happen in time. I don’t want to rush and mess something good up. I don’t think he's going anywhere. If we move too fast we could ruin our amazing friendship.”

“I understand that. Sometimes I forget because my husband and I did it a little backwards. We became closer friends the longer we were together until…”

“You became a behemoth.” Jordan finished the sentence and laughed. “You're a total Prentissaurus Hotch.”

Emily laughed aloud, coughing a little as smoke filtered from her nose.

“I want a tee shirt that says that with a picture of us on it.”

“Done.” Jordan got control of her laughter. “I better go; I have work in the morning and so do you.”

“Lunch next week?” Emily asked.

“Yeah, that sounds good. I’ll tentatively say Tuesday but we’ll talk this weekend.”

“OK. I love you.”

“Love you too, Em. Goodnight.”

“Night.”

She reached across the table to disconnect her iPhone and pulled the Bluetooth from her ear. Slowly smoking her clove, Emily took her time savoring her cup of tea. It had been a long day of meetings and such. Emily Hotchner was now the Director of the FBI Academy, and a Deputy Director of the FBI. The work was not unfamiliar to her; she’d been doing much of it over the years.

Still, the torch had officially been passed. Classes were wrapping up for another group of cadets. Next year Aaron Hotchner would be up on the podium welcoming them into the Federal Bureau of Investigation. In two weeks, The National Academy would conduct six week seminars in everything from forensics and profiling to interrogation tactics. Summer vacation was a distant dream and it hadn't even come yet.

The kids would be out of school at the end of the next week and Jack graduated on Wednesday. Emily was sure she would get through it while knowing it was all coming too soon. All she needed was a little break, a chance to catch her breath. Nodding, she collected her thoughts, her things, and went into her bedroom. Hotch was in bed reading about the war in Afghanistan.

“Is your plan working?” He asked, looking up at her. His bifocals were perched on the bridge of his nose.

“It’s not a plan, Hotch. It’s a…”

“Plan?”

“Shut up.” Emily pointed at him and smiled.

“Have you ever taken into account that Derek and Jordan know what's best for Derek and Jordan?”

“Of course they do, but I've also taken into account that sometimes people don’t listen to themselves.”

Hotch didn’t answer, he just nodded and turned the page. He watched his wife go over and close their bedroom door. She turned out the overhead light, slipped out of her robe, and made her way to bed. Hotch put his book and glasses on the nightstand. He was a little surprised but not unhappy when she straddled him. The nightgown Emily wore, pink satin, was one of Hotch’s favorites.

“Can I ask you something, Hotch, and you'll answer honestly?”

“Always.” He kissed her nose. He hoped it wasn’t something that made her climb off his lap and then sleep back to back. Hotch could count on one hand the nights the Hotchners slept back to back. Unfortunately they usually started with questions like that.

“Do you think I'm a buttinsky? Do I needle my way into people’s lives and try to work things out as I want them to be?”

“Absolutely not; you would never do something like that. You love and respect people, Emily…you don’t treat them as pawns.”

“Really?”

“Of course. Half the reason our family lets you work your Emily magic is because you do it out of the utmost love. If you push too far, they tell you, and you back off. You do have a tendency to like for things to go as you see fit.”

“Doesn’t everyone?” She asked.

Hotch could only smile at the pouty innocence etched across her beautiful face.

“I need to be truthful for a moment.” He said.

“Truthful is good.”

“If Derek and Jordan want it, they’ll seek it.”

“They’ve been dancing around each other since she was in the BAU.”

“I always thought she had a crush on you. “ Hotch said.

“Well she did, but I was taken. She had a crush on me and a crush on Derek…he was available and they had a lot of fun together. They’ve been spending a lot of time together lately.”

“That’s true, but we’re not privy to the depth and extent of their relationship. They care for each other, have been friends for a long time, but it’s not fair to push them. It could have an adverse effect.”

“OK.”

Hotch laughed. He caressed her face, gave her a kiss, and laughed.

“What?” Emily asked. “Why are you laughing?”

“I don’t think I've gotten you to agree to anything so quickly, well except marrying me.”

“That was the best decision I ever made.” She began to unbutton his pajama top. “I love you so much.”

“Mmm, baby,” Hotch closed his eyes as the top came off and Emily’s lips trailed across his shoulder. “I've been waiting all day for this.”

“What have you been waiting for, Mr. Deputy Director?”

“I've been waiting to be alone with you.” He worked his hands up her nightgown, smiling when all he felt was skin. Damn, she was awesome. “I was having some dirty thoughts during budget meetings.”

“Aaron Hotchner,” Emily feigned shock. “That’s not a proper example of fidelity, bravery, and integrity.”

“Yes, I'm so horribly ashamed.”

She laughed, reaching over to turn out the light. She moved to lie on the mattress and her husband pounced. In just a few minutes the pretty nightgown was on the carpet. Hotch’s pajama pants went the same way right after.

“See?” Emily asked, stroking his back.

“See what? I'm supposed to be thinking right now?”

“Focus for just a second Aaron before I fuck your brains out.”

“Yes ma'am.”

“This is what I want for Derek and Jordan. I want this happiness and this bliss. Everyone deserves it.”

“I know I do.” He kissed her. “I love you, Deputy Director Hotchner.”

“Ooh, that name, and this game, is gonna be a lot of fun.”

***

  



End file.
